


Have You Heard?

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Bravery, Fluff, M/M, Siblings, something small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterdays episode (04/12/2016)</p><p>What Robert was going through while Aaron was taking the stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Heard?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was needed. It's just something small and nice.

Robert sat alone in the Woolpack. Right now Aaron was taking the stand, alone. Sure he had his mum and Cain, Adam, and Lisa, but he didn't have Robert. He ached to be there. To sit in the court room and reassure Aaron with his eyes that he was strong. He knew Aaron could do it – he was the strongest person he knew, but it didn't feel right to Robert, being away. 

He stood up – not being able to sit still anymore. He paced back and forth. His mind running through different scenarios that the court might throw at Aaron. 

There was Ryan, but he knew Aaron could handle himself there. It wasn't Aaron's idea to pay Ryan to lie. It was his, and Rob knew how stupid he had been. There was the fact that Gordon had given an alibi when he and Ross made a raid on that warehouse. He bit his lip, knowing deep down that Gordon would tell the courts about that. He would do anything to make Aaron look like a liar. 

He was so angry at the thought of Gordon being in the same room with Aaron. His Aaron. He knew Aaron wasn't his, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that way. He loved him so much. Rob knew he couldn't stay here and do nothing. He wanted – needed – to be with him. 

He walked from the back into the front of the pub, heading for the exit when someone called him name. It was Victoria. She was sitting at the bar – obviously taking a break. She had her phone in front her and he wondered if Adam was keeping her updated on everything. She grabbed her phone and shoved in her pocket, walking over to him. 

“Have you heard?” He asked, desperate for anything. 

“No,” she said with a frown. “Where were you going?” 

“I have to be there,” he whispered. 

“No!” She said firmly. “Aaron asked us to stay away for a reason. He doesn't need the distraction.” 

“How can I stay away? I need to be there for him, Vic. He needs me.” 

“Not right now,” she reached out and grabbed his hand. She dragged him back to bar and made him take a seat next to her. “Right now he needs to keep his head clear. I know you think you aren't going to be a distraction for him, but you will.” 

“I hate knowing he's going through this alone,” he mumbled.  
“He's strong. He's proven that over and over. When the time is right, he'll rely on you, but for now you need to give him space.” Robert stared at the bar, trying to believe Vic's words. He knew she was right, but it was so hard for him to be away. 

“I love him,” he whispered. 

“I know you do,” she said. She took his hand in hers. He looked at their locked hands and tried so hard not to lose it. 

“Will it ever work out?” He asked. They stared at each other for a long time. Vic trying to figure out what to say, and Robert trying to read her eyes. 

“Honestly?” Robert nodded, more than anything right now he didn't want to be lied too. 

“Yes,” she said with a small smile. “It might not be perfect, but I don't see you two not having some kind of future together. It might not be the one you see, but it's nice and simple. It's going to be something you both need.” 

“I just want him to have . . . have . . . something normal for once in his life. He's had so much pain – and I know I've caused a lot of it – but I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to give him everything. He deserves everything!” 

“I knew you lied,” she whispered. 

“What?” 

“You lied. When I asked you months ago what was so special about Aaron and if you loved him. You lied to me. You really love him.” 

“You have no idea,” Robert said. There was no point in denying how he felt. It was obvious to everyone in the village how Robert felt about Aaron. “He's . . . he's everything, Vic.” 

“Then give him what he wants. Give him space.” 

Robert nodded. Everything in his body told him to reject that idea, but he shut down on it. Vic was right. What Robert wanted wasn't important, but what Aaron needed was. He'd care from a distance until Aaron made the first move – if he ever did. 

Vic reached into her pocket pulling out her phone. “It's a text from Adam.” She said and looked up at Rob. “It's about the trial.” 

Rob's stomach clenched but nodded at her to read the message. “Uh . . . he's says Aaron's said his piece . . . they used Gordon's alibi against him.” 

“The warehouse alibi?” 

“Yeah. Said that he was either lying about the raid or spending quality time with his father.” 

“They can't do that! Aaron can't admit to the raid or he'll go to prison! Bastards!” 

“Calm down,” Vic said. Robert couldn't. It wasn't just the court using more of Gordon's lies against Aaron. It was the fact that once Robert had a shred of doubt. He knew what Gordon was capable of. He'd once made Robert question if Aaron was remembering what had happened to him correctly. Of course when he saw Aaron next and spoke with him, he knew Gordon had manipulated him as well. He could only imagine what he could do in that courtroom. 

“They dropped it,” she said. “Adam's says they tried to make it look like Aaron was jealous of Chas' relationships.” 

“You have got be fucking kidding me?” 

“No I'm not,” Vic looked as angry as Robert sounded, but then she smiled as she read on. “Adam said Aaron handled himself magnificently. Said he was really brave. He's says he's really proud of him.” 

Robert's chest tightened. What he wouldn't give to have been there to see Aaron put Gordon in his place. “Tell me again?” He said, his voice breaking from the emotions he was feeling. Vic told him again of what Adam said about Aaron's braveness. 

“You don't need to worry,” Vic grabbed his hand. “Aaron is brave.” 

“I know,” Robert whispered. “It's one of the reasons why I love him so much.”


End file.
